


[Podfic] The Devil, He Don't Know

by MistMarauder



Series: Heaven Need a Sinner (Podfics) [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Everybody Lives, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: "I'll say it as many times as I need," Faraday warned waspishly. "I'm fine. I'm tryin' to talk to you - "
    Vasquez outright laughed at that, dark and mean.
    "Now you want to talk," he said disbelievingly, shaking his head.
    Faraday glowered at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Devil, He Don't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300188) by [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales). 



> Thank you as always to the beautiful ThrillingDetectiveTales for permission to do this podfic. Enjoy, dear. <3

**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

[ MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/80xbbv1b55vix5h/The_Devil%2C_He_Don%27t_Know.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k7debpk84ap5nhu/The%20Devil%2C%20He%20Don%27t%20Know.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
